TUFF's Cinco (Request)
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Kitty & Dudley stops DOOM from ruining the annual Cinco de Mayo celebration with the help of Madame Catastrophe & Dr. Rabies. (requested by Homeydaclown)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's been forever! Tuffpuppy101 is back! I'm sorry for hiding, but now I come back! This is a request from 'Homeydaclown'. I have 2 accounts, so if you want to know the other one PM me about it. And Roz belongs to 'Homeydaclown' I don't own her.**

It's a wonderful day. Everyone was out shopping and getting party supplies for a special day. That day is Cinco de Mayo day! Let's head over to T.U.F.F and see what's everyone is up too.

"Dudley! Come on, help me put up the party stuff." Kitty said walking over to Dudley.

"But Kitty, I'm planning what we're gonna have to drink and eat!"

"Fine. I'll go ask Roz to help me."

Kitty walked away and went to go find Roz. She was in the break room having a snack. Kitty walked over to her with a box of party supplies.

"Hey Roz." Kitty said.

"Hey Kitty! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me put up these party supplies?"

"Sure thing! But I gotta help Dudley too."

"With that?" Kitty asked as they walked out of the break room.

"We're planning what to have to drink and eat."

Kitty rolled her eyes, knowing Dudley could get anything he wanted with Roz's help. The two girls put the party stuff. They finished around lunch time, and everything was just right.

"Thanks Roz." Kitty said sitting down.

"Your welcome...Now, I'm off to find Dudley."

"He's at his desk."

Roz went to go find Dudley. Kitty was right, Dudley was at his desk...Sleeping though. Roz woke him up, and he woke up with droll everywhere.

"Ew, Dudley! Come on, get a bucket or something." Roz said.

"Sorry Roz...I'm just trying to save my energy."

"Whatever, let's get planning."

Dudley and Roz began to plan everything out.

* * *

"What the heck is Cinco de Mayo day?" Snaptrap said.

"It celebrates the defeat of the French army during the Battle of Puebla." Ollie said.

DOOM was in their secret hide out. They all wanted to crush Cinco de Mayo day. Only, Snatrap was the only one who didn't know what it was.

"Ok. So when is it?" Snaptrap asked.

"Tomorrow." Larry said.

"Where at?"

"Down Main Street...It's always fun to watch...And make kids cry!" Francisco said.

"Alright. So tomorrow at noon we will crush Cinco de Mayo day!" Snaptrap said with an evil laugh.


	2. Some Unlikey Help

It's the next day. Cinco de Mayo day is today! Everyone got up early, and was ready for today! People were dressed up and everything. But, there were 2 people who were ready for this day! Madame Catastrophe and Dr. Rabies. Nothing could ruin this day for them.

"We're gonna be late for this." Madame Catastrophe said.

"I gotta get my hat." Dr. Rabies said trying to find his hat.

Madam Catastrophe rolled her eyes, and went on her computer, since she knew she would be waiting a while. She went on Facebeak to see what was up. She saw that Snatrap was going to take down Cinco de Mayo day!

"Dr. Rabies! Come here!" She yelled.

"I found it!" Dr. Rabies said running to Madame Catastrophe.

Dr. Rabies looked at the computer and saw what Snaptrap was going to do! They couldn't let that happened! But, they couldn't do this alone.

"I thought I would never say this in my life, but we need those stupid Tuff agents help." Madame Catastrophe said.

Dr. Rabies ended up calling T.U.F.F.

* * *

Inside T.U.F.F, there was a small party going on. Dudley and Kitty were talking to each other. But Dudley hear a phone rang, and he looked at Kitty.

"What is it Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"I think your phone is ringing."

Kitty walked through the crowd of people with Dudley following her close behind. Dudley was right, her phone was ringing. She answered it, and waited for someone to talk back.

"Who is this?" Kitty asked.

"It's Dr. Rabies."

"What do you want?"

"We need your help..."

"With what?" Dudley said grabbing the phone from Kitty.

"Snaptrap is going to ruin Cinco de Mayo day!" Madame Catastrophe yelled through the phone.

"Really!?" Dudley said.

"Yes! We can't let that happened."

"What do you mean by 'we'"?" Kitty said through the phone.

"We can't do this alone...Could you help us?" Dr. Rabies asked.

"What's in it for us?" Dudley asked holding the phone.

"A life time of bacon." Dr. Rabies said.

"Deal!" Dudley yelled.

"Hang on!" Kitty said grabbing the phone. "We'll help you, if you two don't cause anything for half a year."

"Fine, deal...Meet us downtown." Madame Catastrophe said hanging up the phone.

Kitty hung up the phone, and looked at Dudley.

"Come on Dudley!" Kitty said.

"But Kitty, they tried to kill us like...A lot."

"No. Quacky tried to kill us a lot...Now let's go."

Kitty grabbed Dudley by the ear and they went to the car.

Soon, they were downtown. Dudley and Kitty looked all over the place for Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe. Since there were a lot of people, it was really hard to find them.

"Where are they!?" Dudley yelled.

"I found them!"

Kitty grabbed Dudley, and they went over to Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe. They all went into an ally to talk.

"So what's going on here?" Kitty asked.

"Snatrap is going to ruin Cinco de Mayo days you dummy!" Madame Catastrophe said.

"I know that! But why do you want us to help?"

"Because it's job!" Dr. Rabies said. "Now, are you going to help us or not?"

"Fine. Here's the plan." Dudley said as everyone came closer to him.


	3. A Day Well Saved

"I don't get this at all, Dudley." Dr. Rabies said.

"Trust me, my plans always work." Dudley said. "Now, where did Madame Catastrophe and Kitty go."

"We're right behind you guys." Kitty said with her arms crossed.

"What are heck are you wearing?" Madame Catastrophe asked.

Dudley and Dr. Rabies looked at each other. They were wearing a dress and had make-up on and everything.

"This is how we're gonna fool Snatrap... Maybe" Dudley said. "Now, let's role!"

Dudley stubble as he walk, since he was also wearing high heels. Dr. Rabies did the same, only he held onto Dudley's shoulder for support. Kitty and Madame Catastrophe went their way.

"Alright Madame... Keep your eyes opened...Or just one of your eye." Kitty said in a weird tone.

"Oh shut it. I'll poke one of your eyes out."

Kitty rolled her eyes, and gave Madame Catastrophe a blaster. They waited for Snaptrap to make his move.

The parade began and everyone was throwing things and having an awesome time! Snaptrap, however, was inside a float waiting for the right time to attack.

"Alright boss, when do we jump out of destroy this parade?" Ollie asked.

"In 10 seconds." Snaptrap said.

10 seconds later, they jumped out of the float and had blasters. They tore down everything and people were screaming and running around everywhere. Kitty and Madame Catastrophe heard the noises and they sprung into action!

"Hold it right there!" Kitty yelled pointing her blaster and the bad guys.

"Oh what are you gonna do?" Snaptrap asked.

"Stop ruining Cinco de Mayo day!" Madame Catastrophe yelled. "Or I'll have you head!"

While they bad guys, Kitty, and Madame Catastrophe were yelling at each other, Dudley and Dr. Rabies were having a snack. But then, they heard the yelling.

"Come on, Dudley! I hear Snaptrap." Dr. Rabies yelled.

"My take my a while though..." Dudley said standing up. "High heels hurt!"

"It's your stupid plan."

"Just walk before I put you in jail!"

Dudley and Dr. Rabies were walking slow and complaining at the same time.

After what seemed liked forever, Dudley and Dr. Rabies finally made it to Kitty and Madame Catastrophe.

"What took you guys so long!?" Kitty yelled trying to blast Snaptrap.

"You trying walking in high heels!" Dudley said in pain. "Wait! I have another idea!"

"What else could..." Kitty began. "What are you doing?"

"Dr. Rabies and I are gonna throw our high heels at Snaptrap!"

Dr. Rabies and Dudley took off their high heels, but then as Dr. Rabies and Dudley had the high heels in the air, someone grabbed them. The person stood on a car and took off their mask, and smiled.

"Roz! Just in time!" Kitty said.

"Yep!"

Roz threw the high heels at Snaptrap and his men. One got in Larry's eye and he scream in pain and fell to the ground. Madame Catastrophe jumped to Larry and Kitty threw her some hand cuff. Madame Catastrophe put the hand cuffs on Larry, and lifted him up and gave a half smile at Kitty.

"Wow...That felt so...Weird!"

"Well, good job Madame." Roz said taking Larry off her hands.

"Um thanks."

Roz took Larry away along with Ollie and Francisco who was running around trying to avoid the high heels. Now it was only Snaptrap.

"Dudley, Dr. Rabies! Go get Snaptrap!" Kitty yelled.

"Come one, Doctor!"

"I'm not a doctor!"

Dudley took Dr. Rabies's hand and they went over to Snaptrap. They took off their dresses and make-up.

"Freeze Snaptrap!" Dudley said holding his blaster.

Snaptrap put his hands in the air. Dudley slowly walked over to Snaptrap, and started to hand cuff him. Dr. Rabies just watched Dudley to his job. But then...

"Dudley look out!" Dr. Rabies called out.

"What?"

Dudley got hit in the face and landed on his back. Dr. Rabies had to think fast now. He ran into a shop, and took some stuff. He ran out of the store, having everything he needed.

"Hey Snaptrap!" Dr. Rabies yelled.

"Hey ! Help me with this thing." Snaptrap said pointing to Dudley.

"No! You ruined Cinco de Mayo day!"

Dr. Rabies pulled out a necklace and threw it at Snaptrap. He started to throw ear rings and rings at Snaptrap.

"Would you stop...!" Snaptrap began.

Just as Snaptrap was yelling, Dr. Rabies threw a ring at Snaptrap and it got in his mouth.

"Haha! Got ya!" Dr. Rabies said.

Dudley got up and looked around. He didn't see Snaptrap or Dr. Rabies anywhere.

"Hey! Dr. Rabies! Where did you go?" Dudley called out.

I'm right here!" Dr. Rabies said as he hauled Snaptrap behind him.

"Good job, Dr. Rabies!" Roz said walking over to them.

"Who knew being a hero would feel so...unrewarding." Madame Catastrophe said.

"At least we helped your sorry butts!" Kitty said in a tone with her arms crossed.

Roz put Snaptrap in the tuff car and closed the door.

"Thanks again for your help, Roz." Dudley said.

"It was fun!"

"So, Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe. Have anything to say to us?" Dudley asked.

"Thanks for helping us save Cinco de Mayo day." Dr. Rabies said.

"Yea. Thanks...Couldn't have done it without you guys." Madame Catastrophe said.

Soon, Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe left. Dudley, Kitty, and Roz headed for the jail, and put the bad guys in jail.

Everything was fine at last. Nothing could go wrong.

"Being a hero was weird." Dr. Rabies said.

"Yea...Let's never do that again!" Madame Catastrophe said.

"Deal."

**The end! I hoped you guys liked it! Remember, this was a quest from "Homeydaclown'. Sorry again for the late update, I had surgery and couldn't write for awhile. **


End file.
